Time's Scar
by Albalannae
Summary: They thought it was the end, but it was only the beginning of something much more. Kagome's the sole survivor of the "final" battle with Naraku. She faces hardships unimaginable as she fights to save herself and exact her revenge on the being who took a
1. The Darkness that Binds

'It wasn't supposed to end like this. All we've strived for, all we've overcome has been thrown in the dust. Don't we deserve a second chance at freedom? Can't we try once more to complete our task? Standing up to odds such as these has taken its toll on us. Peace, what we've fought to gain for five years, what was in our grasp, yet slipped away like sand through our fingers, the tiny grains wearing slowly on our being as time passed on. They left memories that scarred us, memories that hunted us down in the shadow's of night to wreak terror on our ravaged minds. We just can't fight anymore. Time's scar on our souls has weakened us, the darkness taking over and smothering the light. Writhing, the creatures of the dark burrowing into our distraught hearts as we pitted ourselves against the ultimate foe, only to be struck down as soon as we caught a fleeting glimpse of victory…'

Darkness was all she saw, the miasma of demons filling her being breath after pain filled breath. Cold metal grasped her limp wrists, a chilling reminder of what she failed to obtain. The room was cold, the skin on her face was tingling from exposure. Mind sluggish, the woman lifted her head to the sound of barred doors opening, gazing with sightless eyes on her captor.

"Kagome, you are mine at last…" The demon said, malice and want filling his harsh voice, causing her to cringe and push her back into the rough rock wall behind her.

Tears filling her eyes, she shook her head, limp raven locks falling about her bare shoulders. "I will never be yours." She said, gazing at him once more, "Naraku."

"So good that you remember me, koi." The demon said, a small feral smile adorning his face as he walked slowly forward, stroking her face with two long fingers, eyes crinkling as he watched her cringe. "I can smell your fear, it hangs upon you like a disease. You have nothing to fear, koi, if you'd only obey me…"

Kagome snapped her head up, azure orbs lighting with internal fire as she growled out, "I am not yours, Naraku. I am no slave, I am no plaything for you to enjoy. I am a free person, and no one, not even you, can bend me to your will."

Naraku casually wrapped his wandering hand around the miko's throat, feeling the strong pulse beat against his palm. "Don't be stupid, miko, I can make you bend to my will. It will pride me to break your spirit once and for all!" Flexing his hand warningly, he trailed sharp fingernails down her neck, crimson beads of blood growing steadily bigger with each beat of her heart.

Kagome suppressed her nausea as she felt Naraku bend his head over her neck, rough tongue cleaning off the blood, but it left a trail of burning saliva in its wake. She felt his hand wander lower, burning off what little clothing she had on with its potent miasma. Mind racing, bile rising, Kagome felt herself on the edge of insanity when she felt the vile demon's fangs brush against her neck, teasing and threatening all at once.

"You will be mine, little miko…" Naraku purred, oblivious to her rising anger and the miko powers threatening to overwhelm him. Too wrapped up in the sensation of Kagome, he pulled her towards her, the chains around her wrists digging painfully into her skin, the fresh smell of blood driving the demon crazy.

"You… will not… take me… you vile bastard!" Kagome screamed, purifying powers exploding from her body, vaporizing the chains around her and causing Naraku to writhe in pain. Her eyes glowing bright blue, she stared at an injured Naraku, blood still dripping down from her injured wrists. "You will pay for what you've done to me, Naraku. All in due time you will realize the extent of the mistakes you've made."

Paying him no more heed, Kagome walked out of the open cell, a blue tendril of power lashing out behind her to seal the door shut. Showing no sign of confusion, Kagome effortlessly navigated the maze that Naraku called his home. Eyes emotionless, still filled with darkness instilled by the evil fiend, she stepped out into the moonlight, her pitch black hair rising and taking on a bluish sheen as her steps became slower, her arms lifting to the heavens.

Winds swirled around her, sparkling with pureness unseen within the castle of Naraku. They swept her off of her feet, cradling her thin form gently within their caresses.

"'Til we meet again, Naraku…" She whispered, gentle voice carrying down into the dungeons where it mocked him, ringing about him and over again in his head.

Cursing, Naraku muttered, "Damn you, Kagome. I will have you, possess you, and break you… I will find you, wherever you go, and you will wish for death where it is not found and wish for mercy where it's not present."

End chapter one

Kagome will meet Sess next chapter, please be kind and tell me how I've done? Ja


	2. The Great Demon Lord

The Great Demon Lord

Kagome looked to the sky, the pure winds bearing her thin, tortured body onwards into the unknown. Unseeing eyes reflected the peaceful night, but all she saw were memories…

FlashbacK

"So this is it…" Inuyasha whispered, looking up at the starlit sky, "Tomorrow… Tomorrow will decide our fate…"

The group looked at each other silently, then joined Inuyasha in gazing at the heavens. Miroku rubbed his hand absentmindedly, over the past five years the void within his palm had grown considerably. So much, that, if it was let loose once more, it might swallow him up for good. Sango sat nearby, with Kirara purring in her lap, the faces of her slain kinsmen flashing before her eyes. There was one, however, the most important one of them all, who didn't show up, her brother, Kohaku.

Shippo entwined his hands in Kagome's hair, remembering his deceased family and the good times with his new one. The little kitsune had grown considerably within the past five years under Kagome's care, along with his combat skills. Inuyasha had even decided to take it upon himself to teach him the way of the sword, working diligently with him to perfect his technique of balanced swordsmanship and dazzling foxfire. Sighing happily, he lay down near the fire and fell into a quiet slumber.

Inuyasha was unusually quiet, face lacking the ferocity it usually contained. His thoughts dwelled on the past, the love he had lost and the hardships of being a hanyou. An image of Kikyo appeared in front of him, beckoning him with a smile and a gesture of the hand, but that gradually transformed itself into someone totally different, but so achingly similar. 'Kagome…' He thought, his love for the girl of the future causing his chest to swell with happiness and despair all at once. 'I have to tell her… To let her know… Just how much I feel for her…'

Kagome sighed, looking fondly at the kitsune laying by the fire beside her. Stroking his red hair, she thought about how quickly he went from a frightened little pup to a brave kitsune child who made up for his size with heart. She also thought about her family of the future, wondering how they were doing. Ever since Naraku destroyed the well a year previously, the fright that something had happened to them as well had never left her mind. 'What will happen, once Naraku is defeated? Will I be transported forward in time, or will I be stuck in the past forever?' She turned her cerulean gaze on Inuyasha, her first love, but one that she let go a long time ago, content to just be friends.

The embers of the fire crackled merrily into the silence, leftover ramen bubbling by it for anyone who wanted it. That had been the last packet, saved for the night before the final battle. Everyone agreed that it was the best ramen that Kagome had ever made, and Inuyasha even graced her with a smile and a "Thank you, Kagome."

They drifted off to sleep, one by one, Miroku scooting closer and closer to Sango until her back was nestled against his chest. Shippo muttered occasionally in his sleep, Kirara curled up into a ball beside him. Soon only Kagome and Inuyasha were awake, still staring off into space.

"Hey, Kagome…" Inuyasha said after a while, still looking into the sky.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly, getting up and walking silently over to him.

"What will you do, after we defeat Naraku?" He asked, turning his eyes up to meet her own, gold smoldering in intensity.

"I'm… not quite sure… Once the Jewel is complete, and the wish made, I might just disappear into the future once more…" Kagome said sadly, looking at each of her comrades, her dear friends and family. "The wish is still yours, Inuyasha… What do you want?"

Inuyasha stood up and took a step towards her, laying his hands gently yet firmly on her shoulders. 'She's so thin…' he thought, looking down into her cerulean eyes. Words forming upon his lips, he said, "I could care less about the Jewel, Kagome, or the damn wish. All I want now, is to be with-"

End flashbacK

Kagome woke with a start, feeling the warm sun on her face and the cool, dew sprinkled grass underneath her.

"Who is there?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly as a demon aura became known to her. Sitting up, she calmed her breathing and rapid pulse as she heard the steady quiet crackle of the underbrush. Sending her miko powers outward, the blue tendrils almost un-seeable in the morning light, reached out to seek the source of the powerful demon coming towards her.

A picture formed itself in her mind, a demon lord of great stature and grace, honor and power. Silver locks flowing down a hard muscled back, and those oh-so-familiar golden eyes.

"Sesshoumaru…" She stated, standing up and facing him, eyes closed. "What business brings you here?"

Sesshoumaru stepped into the morning light, his feet padding silently on the soft grass. "My business is none of your concern, woman. Tell me, where is my brother?"

Kagome sighed, opening sightless eyes and replying, "As far as I can tell, he is dead."

Growling, the demon lord stepped forwards, stopping an arms length from the miko. "Wench, your stench is mixed with that of the vile hanyou, Naraku. Was it he who took my brothers life?"

"Hai, it is." She said, closing her eyes once more.

"Look at me when you're spoken to, woman! This Sesshoumaru will not be shown such disrespect!" Sesshoumaru spat, dragging the miko towards him, hand around her thin neck.

"Even if my eyes are open, Sesshoumaru, that doesn't mean I can see who I'm talking to…" Kagome gasped out softly, opening her eyes once more.

Golden eyes widening slightly in realization, Sesshoumaru asked, "So the hanyou's miasma blinded you?" Releasing her, the demon watched the woman fall to the ground on thin limbs, ripped clothing dangling loosely from her cough racked frame.

Leaning back, Kagome took a deep breath and replied, "Hai, he has taken away my sight…" Coughing once more, she furrowed her brow in thought. "Where is your retainer, Jaken, and the young child Rin? They follow you everywhere."

Glaring at her, Sesshoumaru said, "It is none of your business, woman, but Jaken has been killed, long turned to dust by the hanyou, and Rin… She has been enslaved by him."

End Chapter Two!

Hope you liked! Please Read and Review! 3 Ja

Albalannae


	3. Abduction

Chapter Three: Abduction

"Kanna, come here." Naraku was lying on his futon, crisp white bandages wrapped around his arms and chest. 'Damn that woman… When I find her, I will make her pay with the extent of my power.'

"You called, Master?" Said the young demon, walking into his room. Casting a pale glance around, she suppressed mirth at the sight of her father in such a embarrassing position.

"Kanna, I need for you to go on a scouting mission." Naraku said, sitting up with difficulty on the bed. "I need for you to find the miko, Kagome. Observe her for a while, and come back in one week, and tell me all that you have seen."

"Hai, Father." Kanna said, and bowed her white head as she exited her room. Glancing up, she saw his new slave, a ningen girl by the name of Rin, frightened eyes meeting her blank ones as she entered her new masters room.

"Rin has been captured…?" Kagome asked slowly, not believing her ears.

"You heard me, woman, Rin has been captured by that bastard of a hanyou!" Sesshoumaru grated out in annoyance, showing more emotion than Kagome had ever seen from him.

"Then that means that we both want the same thing…" Kagome said, smiling grimly at the demon in front of her, feeling the waves of rage wafting off of him.

"If you mean to kill Naraku with your own hands, then yes, we are working towards the same goal." Sesshoumaru said, taking a calming breath and looking at Kagome through the corners of his eyes. "Though if you expect me to work with a lowly human like you then you are sadly mistaken. I just needed to get information, and now that it is obtained, I shall take my leave."

"I didn't ask for your help, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said softly, turning away from him. "If that is all, you may go now. I'm sure we will meet again."

Not even sparing her a glance, Sesshoumaru called his cloud down quickly and flew away, collecting his scattered emotions. 'What a strange woman. I could smell no fear coming off of her. How could she be so calm in the face of a dangerous youkai such as me? I shall have to keep a close eye on her, I might just need her for something in the future…'

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's presence fly farther and farther away, feeling an odd loss, as if she didn't want him to leave her side. 'What an odd feeling… However, there are more important matters to attend to.'

Kagome once again drew the pure airs to her, floating up into the bright morning sky. Sending her senses out, Kagome turned herself and started to fly towards Kaede's village.

Upon arrival, the young miko made her way through the village, sensing destruction and death all around, the acrid scent of smoke penetrating her lungs. "Kaede!" She called, wishing desperately for her sight once again.

"Who's there?" Came a deep man's voice from a fallen building nearby.

"It's me, Kagome. I need to speak with Kaede as soon as possible." Kagome said, turning towards the man.

"Kagome-san? It is you! We all thought you were dead…" The man said, gesturing to a few of the women left to help her into the small shelter. "Naraku came to us shortly after you all left. He said that every one was dead, and that we would join them. Only a few of us survived…"

Kagome sunk gratefully down onto a straw mat and asked, "Is Kaede among the living?"

Shaking his head, the man replied sadly, "No, she was the last to fall, caring for the wounded."

Sighing, Kagome said, "That will make things more difficult… But for now, I need a nice hot bath and a change of clothes, if it is at all possible."

Nodding, one of the women said, "Kagome-sama, we will have everything ready in half an hour. Please, help yourself to our soup, you look bone tired."

Kagome's stomach growled in response, and someone quickly poured her a bowl. Fumbling with the bowl at first, Kagome gingerly lifted it to her mouth, the warm liquid flowing down her throat to her eagerly awaiting stomach. "That's good… I don't remember when I last ate…"

After another two bowls of the nourishing broth, the woman came back with a bundle of clothes in her arms. "Kagome, the bath is ready, please follow me."

Getting up carefully, Kagome followed the woman outside. Her foot caught on a piece of rubble, which sent her crashing to the ground. "Ow…" She moaned, gaining the attention of the lady in front of her.

"Kagome-san! Are you alright!" She said, hurrying back to her and grabbing her hand to help her up.

"I didn't want you all to know, but… Sometime during the battle with Naraku, he took away my sight… I don't want people to worry about me…" Kagome said quietly, pulling herself up.

"Oh, Kagome-san… Here, let me help you, I'll make sure you wont fall again." The woman put her arm around Kagome's shoulders and guided her to a tub full of hot water. "Do you need me to help you wash?"

Shaking her head, Kagome smiled softly and said, "No, thank you. I can handle it." Waving at the woman as she walked away, Kagome took off the tattered remains of her clothes, dropping them to the ground. She stepped gingerly into the steamy water, imagining the grime floating off of her in thick clouds. She sunk down onto the small bench on the side of the tub, feeling around for the coarse soap on the edge.

After bathing as thoroughly as she could, Kagome leaned back against the hard surface behind her, closed her eyes, and began to dream once more…

FlashbacK

Inuyasha stood up and took a step towards her, laying his hands gently yet firmly on her shoulders. 'She's so thin…' he thought, looking down into her cerulean eyes. Words forming upon his lips, he said, "I could care less about the Jewel, Kagome, or the damn wish. All I want now, is to be with you…"

Kagome suppressed a surprised breath as Inuyasha's mouth came crashing down upon hers. Eyes wide open at the passion so openly displayed by her companion. Tentatively, she opened her mouth to him as a tidal wave of emotions enveloped her.

Breaking away, Inuyasha looked at her breathlessly. "I just needed to tell you, Kagome… Tell you how I really felt."

Kagome's mind was in chaos. 'Why, after all this time? Why did he decide to fall in love with me now, when I feel nothing other than friendship for him?' A trembling hand reached up and touched her swollen lips. "Inuyasha… I…"

Before she could finish her thought, a cold voice came out of the woods behind them. "How touching… However, I will make you pay, Inuyasha, for touching what is mine and mine alone."

End flashbacK

Kagura sighed, glancing back once more to check on the little ningen girl tied to her feather. "If you're a good little girl," She said, a sadistic smile gracing her face, "Our master won't make you keep him company tonight. Just stay still, and don't make any attempts to escape."

Eyes wide, Rin whimpered, hugging herself for comfort and warmth. 'What has Rin done to deserve this?' The little girl thought, watching icy wisps of cloud pass by.

"We will see your beloved Sesshoumaru soon. He should be willing enough to cooperate." Kagura looked forwards once more, chuckling to herself. 'Naraku must not trust Kanna with her task. And he promised me Sesshoumaru once he's finished with his task.' Smiling dreamily, she soon caught sight of the demon lord, meditating in a solitary meadow.

Opening an eye at the intruder, Sesshoumaru addressed Kagura, "What do you want, Kagura?"

Smiling openly, Kagura said, "Naraku has a task for you Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Tell him I am not interested." The demon lord spat, closing his eyes once more.

"I think you will be once you see all that's at stake." The demoness stepped aside, letting a bound Rin come into view and lifting the concealment spell on her scent.

Eyes snapped open, immediately bleeding red at the sight of his charge tied up, the scent of Naraku almost drowning out her own. "Rin!" He said, standing up quickly.

"Ah ah ah!" Kagura waved a finger at him, tugging on an invisible string around the young girls neck. "If you make a move, I'll be forced to behead her. Will you listen to Naraku's proposal?"

Growling, Sesshoumaru fought himself to stay still, and nodded curtly.

"Good boy. Now, Naraku has a little favor to ask of you. If you do this successfully, you will have your little girl back." Kagura said, once again covering Rin's scent up. Getting back on the feather, she continued, "You must find the girl Kagome, and bring her unharmed to him. Once you get her, Kanna will find you and tell you what to do from there. Until we meet again, Sesshoumaru."

Eyes shining crimson in the dark, the enraged demon lord set off towards the miko's village, and an unsuspecting Kagome.

Sometime lateR

Kagome was jerked awake by something shaking the tub around her. She heard vicious growling, and suddenly the water surged upwards, turning over and tossing her bare form out onto the hard ground. Looking up, she drew back in fear of the aura of a very angry demon lord who goes by the name of Sesshoumaru.

"Uh… Sesshoumaru…?" Kagome said, nakedness forgotten at the moment.

Sesshoumaru unceremoniously bent down and dragged the young miko to her feet, wrapping her up in his tail and taking off as quickly as he came, not saying a word.

"It's Naraku, isn't it…?" She asked softly, her voice wavering as the chill air caressed her damp body.

Sesshoumaru didn't say a thing, only emitted a loud guttural growl, picking up speed.

"Don't you think you should think this through before you go barging in there?" She added, trying to calm him by softly petting his tail and projecting an aura of peace and serenity.

"That _bastard_ has Rin!" Sesshoumaru replied, turning his head to face her. "He's doing things to her I don't even want to imagine. I've thought this through enough, I'm not waiting for that bastard to send Kanna to me, I'm going to get Rin back!"

Kagome was silent for a moment, part of her stunned at the revelation that Sesshoumaru, the prince of ice, can _feel_. Sighing softly, she said, "What makes you think he'll give her back? For all you know, he'll slaughter her in front of you once you hand me over."

Those words rang with the voice of truth, and the demon slowed down. Continuing, Kagome added, "Naraku never plays fair. If you want Rin back, you need to plan carefully, or else you will lose her for good."

"Don't you have any concern for what happens to you?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly, dropping lower to the ground and landing silently beside a small stream, dropping Kagome unceremoniously to the ground.

Kagome let out a small 'oof!' and grimaced slightly as she replied, "I don't really care what happens to me anymore, just as long as I can drain the life from Naraku with my own hands."

Turning to the miko, and bending down so that he was face to face with her, noses almost touching, Sesshoumaru asked, "Why do you care so little about yourself? What has made you change so from the energetic girl who always ruined my plans?"

Kagome, a bit surprised at the demon lord's curiosity, said simply, "Time. It's worn me out. Living like that day to day drained me until I was about to break, so I distanced myself from who I was and became who I am now."

Surprising even himself, he continued, "It was my brother, wasn't it. He was the one who made the final changes." Golden eyes met unseeing cerulean as he awaited an answer.

"Perhaps it was…" Kagome said at long last, "However, it was also the pain of being torn away from my family. Naraku destroyed my one way home a year ago…"

"I thought you lived in that village."

"No, I come from a place far, far away. There is no other way to see my family again." Kagome said, sadness evident in her voice as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I see…" Sesshoumaru said, just now taking notice of the little miko's state of undress. Making up his mind, he stood up and said, "We need to find you some clothing. From now on, this Sesshoumaru will make sure you're safe."

Blushing slightly and covering herself up with her hands, Kagome asked, "But why?"

Letting a feral gleam shine out of his eyes, Sesshoumaru replied, "You're going to help me save Rin, and in doing so I will make sure you get the revenge you so desire."

End Chapter 3

Please Read and Review! I really like getting reviews, and it only takes a minute, so please tell me how I'm doing!

Ja (and much love!)

Albalannae


	4. Ambush

First of all, before I begin the next chapter, I'd like to think all of those who've reviewed! It's meant a lot to me, and I humbly thank you for your support!

Parsnip – Don't worry, there's much more to come! And Naraku is an evil bastard, what can I say? I'm just trying to make him the epitome of evil Rin should be around 11 or 12 years old, I can't really say for sure, but she's small for her age.

Aeria-Liko – I am planning on getting Kagome used to her other senses, but vibrations is a great idea! The first chapter it's in, I'll be sure to give you credit for that idea!

Jenn. B. – I agree with you, it's kind of silly when people put them together right away. I don't think I'm going to draw it out as long as some people, but already Sesshoumaru has a reason to keep her around, and it'll just grow from there! Thanks for adding me to your favorites; that made my day!

Also thank you to all future reviewers, lol.

And now, on with the story!

center Chapter Four : Ambush /center 

center Last timE /center 

Letting a feral gleam shine out of his eyes, Sesshoumaru replied, "You're going to help me save Rin, and in doing so I will make sure you get the revenge you so desire."

center This timE /center 

The next day, Sesshoumaru brought Kagome back to his castle. He had given her his kosode to protect her from the chill winter air. To Kagome, it was more of an annoyance, flapping constantly and getting twisted around her.

Kagome had seen his castle once before, a few years back. It was a busy place, servants rushing around and cleaning for their master, and Rin decorating everything reachable with a variety of colorful and fragrant flowers. Now, though she couldn't see it, she felt an emptiness equal to that of a downtrodden house, the longing that filled the air was almost tangible, the longing to be filled once more.

Sesshoumaru set her down in front of the door way, and said curtly, "Hold on to my tail. Who knows what might have made this their nest in my absence."

Kagome just nodded, and grasped his ever so soft and fluffy tail in one hand. She followed him as he quickly entered the castle, listening for anything other than their own footsteps. She felt a small wind blow past her, but dismissed it as a breeze through a window. 'This place is too quiet…' she thought, the silence causing a tense uneasiness to permeate through her.

"Watch out!" Came Sesshoumaru's voice suddenly, and was barely able to step aside as he rushed back behind her, the stench of his acid claws clinging to her nose like a disease. 'I never knew that it smelled so bad…' She thought, as she felt another, more intense wind blow by her. 'Now that isn't a normal breeze.'

Sending out her miko powers, an image of pure evil came to mind. A long twisted body, huge curved fangs ripping out of a blood red mouth and dripping a viscous ooze. All at once she saw it move, lithe body running along the wall, and rip past Sesshoumaru, claws entering his side and exiting in one smooth movement, rending it to shreds as a crimson spray spattered the walls.

Both the beings turned towards her, leaving Sesshoumaru panting heavily on the ground. She gasped, backing up down the hall in fear, her powers aiding her in evading the oncoming assault. 'They're just… toying with me…' Kagome thought, but then a sense of urgency took hold. 'If I don't beat them, then Sesshoumaru might die. I'll just have to show them never to mess with me!'

Kagome turned and began to run, letting her powers float like fog on the floor, singing her pursuers feet with every trailing step, effectively slowing down their progress. When they suddenly leaped in unison at her, she ducked down low to the ground, turned in one powerful movement and sent them flying painfully into the wall in front of them with tendrils of purifying energy.

They staggered to their feet, dark blood dripping down their limbs as they pressed themselves into the wall in fear. Kagome grinned, enjoying the new found feeling of complete dominance, and said in a calm, almost menacing voice, "I only have need for one…" And with a feral grin, she ran one of them through, turning it instantly to dust.

Circling the other's throat and claws with more of her power, she added, "If you don't cooperate, I won't have any use for you either."

The creature stared at her with wide frightened eyes, saying in a soft voice, "What do you want of me…?"

"My companion and I shall need some… information." Kagome said, and when she felt the creature nod frantically she walked back to Sesshoumaru, her prize dragging on the floor behind her.

Looking up, eyes tinged crimson, Sesshoumaru was surprised to see Kagome walking towards him, dragging one of the creatures behind her. Pulling himself up to a sitting position leaning heavily on the wall, one hand pressed firmly to his side. "Is the other one still lurking around here?" he asked, sniffing the air for any threat.

"I killed it, there is no need to worry. This one will tell us all we need to know, he knows what I'll do to him if he doesn't." Kagome said, staring at the creature to emphasize her words.

"Good, bring him here, I know exactly what to ask of him." Sesshoumaru said, an evil glint shining from his eyes.

Kagome nodded, and brought her captive out in front of her. The creature trembled visibly when it came face to face with the lord of the lands.

"My lord, we didn't mean anything by coming into your castle, honest!" It said in a last ditch effort to be spared from what punishment is coming to him.

Sesshoumaru growled out, "Don't lie to this Sesshoumaru, you filthy youkai. Tell me who exactly sent you, and where you are from, or else I'll have my companion here kick you around some more. I'm sure she could make your death much more painful than your friends."

Kagome let a satisfied smirk show when the creature gave a loud yelp, turning his head slowly to look her straight in the face. Yelping once more, he stuttered nervously, "We… uh, I mean my friend and I… We're assassins… I mean, he was an assassin, but he's dead now, as you know… But yea, we're assassins!"

He started to babble on about the daily life of an assassin, from the way they wake up in the morning during training (Having a dagger thrown at their head, to be honest. That's how they weed out the best XD) to the nasty power drinks they have to drink. Tapping his sharp claws on the marble floor and an eyebrow ticking in annoyance, Sesshoumaru finally snapped, wrapping his hand around the creatures neck, effectively shutting off his voice and feeling the purified energy swirl unpleasantly around it. "You will stop that incessant babble! This Sesshoumaru isn't interested in the life of an assassin, so stop talking about it. Who sent you here, and why?"

Gulping, the creature took a calming breath and said, "My lord, Nobu-sama, of the Southern Lands sent my companion and I here after he heard that your lands were in turmoil. When we arrived here, there was no one in sight, and the place was already a disaster, so we decided to stick around for a while to see if you'll eventually turn up."

"Are you and Nobu enemies, Sesshoumaru?" Asked Kagome.

"We were once allies, though some misfortunate events tore us apart many years ago. He's been set on revenge ever since, it doesn't surprise me that he took such an open opportunity such as this to try to take my lands." Sesshoumaru replied, closing his eyes briefly in pain. "What is your name, assassin?"

"I am called Taioset, my lord. If you spare this lowly one's life, I swear that I will do whatever I can to aid you."

"Why would you go against your own lord?" Kagome inquired.

"I have never liked my lord Nobu-sama, and he has never liked me. I am the son of his sister, who he killed when she was to inherit the Southern lands instead of him. He sent me here, knowing that I would never survive. I am sure I can be of much use to you if you spare me."

Pondering it over, feeling no malicious aura, Kagome asked, "What do you think, Sesshoumaru? Should we keep him around?"

Nodding, Sesshoumaru replied, "He will be of great use to us, but just to be sure, put him in the dungeons tonight. I must go and attend to my wounds at the moment, the dungeons are down the hallway and down the stairwell to the left." He got up slowly and walked off, crimson slowly staining his pants as he walked.

Kagome looked at the demon and grinned, saying, "Welcome to the team, Taioset."

Nodding his head, he said, "It will be an honor to serve under the command of a powerful one such as you, my lady."

Kagome laughed, and said, "Don't call me that, my name is Kagome. Please, follow me." After releasing Taioset, she started to walk down the hallway, feeling her way carefully for shards of glass or objects that could cause her to trip. "Taioset, if you'd please go first to the stairwell…" Kagome directed, not noticing the questioning gaze the demon was giving her.

"Do you have trouble seeing in the dark, Kagome-san?" Taioset asked, opening the large oaken doorway, stale air rushing into the hallway along with a cloud of dust.

Coughing slightly, Kagome said softly, "It's not that I can't see in the dark, I can't see period."

Eyes widening in surprise, Taioset bowed once more, "Then I am even more honored to serve you, Kagome-san. If one who cannot see can still defeat two of my kind, they are true warriors."

Smiling at the complement, Kagome said, "Let's get going, I'll find you some blankets and get you food if you are hungry." They walked down the stairs, Taioset helping when she stumbled down a particularly steep step.

Opening one of the barred doors, Taioset went inside and stood quietly as Kagome closed and locked it. "I'll be back with blankets soon. Are you hungry?"

Taioset shook his head and said, "Not at the moment, I ate earlier today."

Kagome nodded, and went out of the dungeons, searching for a linen closet of some sort. After stumbling around for a while, not encountering her other companion, she finally found what she was looking for, and searched for the softest of the blankets to take to her newfound companion. She finally found one, and seriously considered keeping it for herself, but her honor and niceness were against her, so she finally gave in and found her way back to the dungeons.

"Here you go!" Kagome said, handing the blanket over to Taioset, who gingerly took it from her.

"Uhm… Thanks…" He said, holding the revolting thing in his hands. The blanket was the brightest pink he had ever seen, with bright yellow and green rabbits and frogs bouncing all over it.

"What's wrong with it?" Kagome frowned, sensing his uneasiness.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all! You should go and find Sesshoumaru-sama, if you haven't already. Tell him that I'm sorry for causing him such an injury." Taioset said, balling the blanket up and throwing it silently in the corner. "Take care, Kagome-sama."

Smiling happily, Kagome exited the dungeon, searching for the demon lord. Wandering down a dark corridor, the faint smell of iron reached her nose, growing stronger until she reached the end, a door to her left emitting the revolting odor.

Gagging she entered, asking tentatively, "Sesshoumaru? Are you ok?"

A low moan reached her ears, and she rushed forwards, almost colliding with the body laying against the futon on the floor. "Sesshoumaru?" She asked once more, dropping to her knees and reaching forward with a trembling hand. The scent of blood was all around her, and she feared the worst had happened to her companion.

"Kagome…" The demon lord whispered, opening his eyes and looking at her, the scrawny miko who was once an enemy reaching towards him in concern. "I… I can't stop the bleeding… My body's not healing…"

Kagome felt her blood rushing, suddenly fearful for the demon lord. 'Why am I so afraid?' she thought, shaking her head. Trailing her hands down, she found that he had wrapped a cloth around his side, though from the sticky feeling she knew that her hands were now covered in his blood. "Do you have a needle in here, Sesshoumaru?"

Groaning, he asked, "What do you need a needle for?"

"I believe I can save you…" Kagome said, trying to meet his gaze with her own to make him believe her.

"There's a sewing needle… in the drawer… on the wall behind you…" Sesshoumaru said, sensing her urgency and feeling darkness ebb at his conciousness.

Kagome quickly got up and rushed over to the wall, feet sticking to the floor in places where the demon had bled puddles onto the floor, and felt frantically around for the drawer. Her searching hands finally felt the edge of the handle, and pulled, opening it up and quickly felt around for the needle.

"Ow!" She said as she found it, pulling her hand out and then pulling the needle out of her thumb, sucking on it. She crossed the room once more, falling to her knees in front of Sesshoumaru.

"I'm going to need a strand of your hair…" She said, reaching for it.

"I'll do it…" He said sharply, and tugged out a strand of long silver hair, handing it to her. "Are you sure you can do this?" He asked, implying that she might have difficulty with her handicap.

"You won't be able to." She replied, threading the needle using years of practice as her guide. "You're already on the brink of unconsciousness. This will hurt a little, but please be still."

She gingerly unwrapped the cloth from around his side, feeling the surge of blood as it came away from the wound. 'It's not time to think of how gross this is, just focus on saving him!' She felt for the sides of the wound, thanking the gods that it was a clean cut. She felt for any internal breakages, and feeling none, she pinched the sides of it together, and started to sew it together. She paused momentarily as Sesshoumaru growled in pain, but continued, going as fast as possible without messing up. As she stitched the last stitch, she felt his body slacken.

Panicking, she yelled, "Sesshoumaru!" and felt his neck for a pulse, relaxing when the faint yet steady beat of his heart was felt against her fingers. Placing her hand in front of his mouth, she made sure he was still breathing. 'He must have just passed out…' She said, and stood up, wiping her hands on the shirt she was wearing. Placing her hands under his arms, she pulled him up onto the futon behind her, checking the wound in case it was torn. Feeling none, she exited the room, finding the kitchen quickly and filling a bucket with water and grabbing a cloth before she hurried back to the demon lord.

She entered the room quietly, quickly striding over to where Sesshoumaru was sprawled on the bed. She knelt by him, and dipped the cloth into the bucket of water. As gently as she could, she wiped him down, cool hands trailing down towards his wound. After she finished, she dried him off with the sheet on the futon, and sighed, checking his wound once more.

All of a sudden, the days events caught up with her, making her head swim. The image of a Sesshoumaru in peaceful slumber appeared before her just as darkness swallowed her up.

End Chapter Four!

There might be some mistakes in this one, I've had slight writers block XX. It should be gone now, but please let me know what I might have done wrong!

Read and Review please!

Also, many might be wondering why I didn't have Sesshoumaru's wound heal, and you'll learn about it in the next chapter, it'll have something to do with Taioset!

Lots of love,

Albalannae

Update on 4/11/05:

Finally changed the small detail having to do with Sesshoumaru's shirt, thanks to mewl neko () I found out that it's called a "kosode".


	5. The Monk Returns

Chapter Five: The Monk Returns

The halls echoed with the faint cries of the young girl who had recently become Naraku's new pet.

"Come. If you resist he'll just make things all the more worse for you girl." Kagura said, turning around once more as her companion came to a stop.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… Won't you come for Rin?" She muttered, tears streaming down her swollen cheeks.

Kagura heaved a large sigh, stepping forwards and kneeling down to the child's level. Hooking a finger under her chin, she said reassuringly, "The quicker you go, the quicker you leave. I'm sure Sesshoumaru is on his way to get you right this moment. I am in the same trouble as you. At the moment, we both have Naraku as a master. That will soon change, however, when your Sesshoumaru comes to save you. Just hold on, it'll be alright."

Taking the girl's hand, Kagura thought 'It's tough talking to ningen children. They are so emotional! But soon she'll be gone, and I'll have my darling Sesshoumaru to call my own!'

She knocked briskly on Naraku's doorway, which was immediately answered by an "Enter!" She entered, dragging Rin behind her. Their master was still bedridden, but most of the bandages had come off.

"So, did he take the bait?" Naraku looked impatient, glancing at Rin often, causing her to hide behind Kagura.

"I believe so, my lord. He seemed pretty angry when we left. I wouldn't be surprised if he's here by nightfall tomorrow, if he knows where to go, that is." Kagura said, bowing once to Naraku and pushing Rin out in front of her.

"Leave me, Kagura." Naraku said, dismissing the demoness. Cackling evilly as he saw Rin try to leave with her, he said, "Not so fast, Rin. I have some… i things /i … that I need for you to do for me."

Rin started to cry again, taking slow painful steps towards Naraku, who was shrugging off his shirt. "Just like last time, Rin. The faster you do it, the easier it is on you…"

With KagomE

Kagome struggled through the haze of deep sleep, dark shapes and unfamiliar voices surrounding her. The fog was thickening, almost strangling her, though something pushed her onwards towards the unknown.

There was a sudden bright flash, and she found herself at the entrance to a large shrine, a large hole in the ground in front of her. 'This place looks… familiar…' She thought, wandering to the entrance of the building in front of her. The rumbling roar of a waterfall reached her ears, coming from somewhere behind the house.

The front door opened without a sound, the sunlight filtering through the paper walls to fall on the dark wooden floor. A small scurrying sound reached her ears, and she was drawn onwards, catching small glimpses of a ringed tail or a small paw leading her deeper into the house.

All of a sudden she was at the back door, the mist from the waterfall dampening the floors and seeping through the cracks in the door. She threw it open, and was dazzled by thousands of miniature rainbows. She ran to the balcony in wonder, the lush green of the grass and trees complemented by the perfect blue of the clear sky. Watching the water was calming, and she soon caught sight of the figure sitting in the middle of the turbulence.

Curious, she hurried down the stairs, and then across the grass to the pool that the waterfall fell into. Recognition lit her face as she yelled, "Miroku!"

The figure turned, surprise lighting his face. Turning around, he jumped into the crystal clear pool, swimming swiftly to her. "Kagome-sama!" He exclaimed happily, smiling brilliantly at her. "I knew you would find me."

"Miroku-kun… You're alive?" Kagome asked, looking him up and down, not taking note that he was only wearing a towel around his waist, a i white /i one.

Shaking his head sadly, he said, "No, Kagome. I am dead, all of us are, but we have stayed in the world of dreams. Haven't you wondered where the Shikkon no Tama has gone?"

Kagome almost fainted from surprise. 'Of all the things I've forgotten about it just had to be the jewel!' She thought to herself, shaking her head violently. "So Naraku got it?"

That's when Miroku grinned, not the perverted 'I'm-up-to-no-good' grin, but a genuine one that's shared between friends. "Not quite. As each of us… died…" he said with a grimace, "We each took a part of the jewel with us to the dream world, to await the day that our beloved Kagome will find us."

"So, you have part of it?" Kagome asked, trying to sense the jewel on his person.

"Hai, but now that you've found me, you have taken it back into your possession. Until it is complete, it will reside within your blood and soul. Now that you have found me, I shall stay with you, to help you find our friends."

"Thank you, Miroku…" Kagome said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Now now, don't cry Kagome…" Miroku said, stepping forwards and wrapping her up in a hug. Kagome tensed, expecting a hand to go wandering, but it never did, only rested on her shoulders. Sighing, she closed her eyes and fell into a deeper sleep, Miroku whispering to her, telling her about the dream world and where they might find the others.

A little while lateR

The demon lord stirred, the dull ache in his side sparking to life at the slight movement. 'I'm still… alive…?' He thought sluggishly, taking a deep breath and opening his golden eyes. The pinkish light of pre-dawn filtered through the glass window behind him, the rays flowing down softly to pool on the floor. The delicious smell of seasoned meat and delicate rice flowed through the open-. 'Wait a minute…' He thought, glancing beside him on the bed. Kagome lay there, having collapsed from exhaustion some time ago. She had somehow in the middle of the night twisted herself around and hung, at present, halfway off of the futon. 'If she's here, then who's cooking in the kitchens?'

Ignoring the burning in his side for the moment, Sesshoumaru stood up, bare feet on the floor that was still stained crimson, despite the obvious signs of being cleaned. He gingerly picked Kagome up and placed her comfortably in the middle of the futon, where she promptly curled up into a ball. 'This human… She saved this Sesshoumaru's life… I shall have to repay my debt to her somehow…' His gaze lingering on her a moment longer, he then exited the room, following the hallway down to the kitchens, which emitted the sounds of dishes hitting each other and the pleasant sizzle of cooking meat.

Sliding the door open, Sesshoumaru asked in his best authoritarian voice, "Who's in he-" and his composure slipped, eyes widening considerably when he saw Taioset, who had changed into a more human-like form, had somehow squeezed into Jaken's 'King of the Kitchen' frilly blue apron.

Turning around, Taioset smiled at the demon lord. "Good morning my lord Sesshoumaru-sama!" He said, turning back to the large skillet where vegetables were cracking and popping from the intense heat. "Is Kagome-sama awake?"

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru said, "No, she is very fatigued. She will be able to find us when she wakes."

Nodding, not quite sure if she really would be able to, Taioset said, "The food's almost ready, will you want any?"

"I'm not much one for human foo-" Sesshoumaru said, but his stomach intervened, letting out the most grotesque sound he had ever heard, like the mixture of a burp and the squishy sound your foot makes when it steps in a pile of poop.

"I'll get you a plate." Taioset said, laughing at the look on Sesshoumaru's disgusted face.

He heaped generous portions of rice and meat onto his plate and sat it in front of his companion, who had already taken a seat at the low table in the room. Quickly following suit, he poured a small cup of tea for the both of them and they soon were engrossed in eating the delicious food that was prepared.

center In the other rooM /center

"Mmm…" Kagome said, stretching languidly like a cat in the morning light. "What's that delicious smell…?" Still feeling dirty from her ordeal the night before, she decided to ask Sesshoumaru where the baths were, but after she had a taste of the food that she smelled.

She walked down the hallway, following her nose and ears, and soon came to the room where it was coming from. Entering it silently, she said, "Good morning, Sesshoumaru and Taioset."

Sesshoumaru and Taioset looked up, but instead of greeting her, they stared silently in horror at what was directly behind her.

End Chapter Five

ooooo a cliffie! I'm soo evil :-O lol, well, please tell me how I did, and don't forget to read, rate and review!

3 Albalannae


	6. The Shadows of Hell

Sorry about the long wait guys! I've been reading "The Days I Left Behind" by mewl-neko, and I just couldn't concentrate until I finished it! It's a wonderful read, if you haven't checked it out already, I advise you to!

Ok, for this chapter I'm going to use something that I used in a different fic of mine! It's called Complete the Jewel and is on a reposting but I haven't gotten to do much since I've been working on this one! XD enjoy

Chapter Six: The Shadows of Hell

Kagome stood still, sensing the cold horror wafting off of her silent companions in the room and intense heat building behind her, feeling her skin begin to burn. She turned around slowly, sightless eyes widening. Even though she cannot see physical forms, the evil behind her she could see perfectly. A being of pitch black darkness stared at her, glowing ruby red eyes piercing into her soul as it slowly approached her, dragging her soul out of her body. To the demons, however, they could only see an ever growing shadow, an aura of evil so concentrated it could only be found in one place…

"No…" Sesshoumaru whispered, standing up and rushing to Kagome with lightning speed. Kagome turned to him, silently screaming as she fell towards the floor, all life seeming to drain away. He caught her just before she landed, sinking down with her shaking his head, whispering in a strained voice, "No… no… not again… this cannot happen again…"

Taioset was a split second behind him, kneeling and watching the demon lord hold Kagome close. "What do you mean, 'not again'?" He asked, causing Sesshoumaru to jump.

He turned to look Taioset blankly in the face, his own twisted into a mask of madness with red tinged eyes. "I said that," he growled, eyes becoming redder by the moment, "Because my mother died this same way. I was young, and couldn't do anything about it, and for that my father distanced himself from me. I have to save her, if I don't I can never hope for redemption in my fathers eyes, even if he's gone from this world."

Taioset nodded, and then looked at him curiously when Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath, instantly calming down to a point where he could rationally think. "I will watch your bodies, my Lord."

Nodding, he replied, "Our lives are in your hands, Taioset." He then laid Kagome gently on the ground, and stretched out beside her. "Time to pay Hell a little visit. It won't be the same once I've finished with it." Expelling a large breath, he closed his eyes slowly as he felt his soul sink into the ground, through dirt and rock and into the molten center of the earth, to the place where the damned reside, Hell.

"I can't let this happen again… Not again…" He whispered, opening his eyes and feeling his hair crackle unpleasantly in the unbearable heat. Drawing in a deep breath through his nose, he looked around, dark shadows and molten fires surrounding him and threatening to engulf his entire being. He caught a whiff of that smell, that i all too familiar /i scent from the darkest days of his childhood. He took off, walking yet swimming in the direction Kagome was taken.

Then there she was, chained to a large rock in the middle of a river of pure fire. Shadows swarmed, teasing her with pinpricks of miasma as they slowly formed a tighter and tighter ring around her. She had her eyes closed, face twisting in pain and body writhing with every touch, chains cherry red around her, smoldering her flesh, screams of agony fighting against tightly closed lips.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer, not paying heed to a swirling cloud of sparkling smoke that wrapped around him. He was taken by surprise, however, when the smoke surged up with a malicious cackle to cover his face, forcing its way into his lungs and making his mind sluggish. With a last howl, his eyes forced themselves closed and his body gave a violent shudder.

Taioset watched the bodies of his companions with nervous apprehension. Wringing out a cloth of cool water over both of them, he tried vainly to bring their rising temperatures down. Sighing, he gazed helplessly at the heated writhing bodies of his companions and newfound friends.

Kagome fought tooth and nail to get through the darkness surrounding her, but it was for naught. The shadows would only constrict her form more, and she felt red hot iron wrapped around her skin. She tried to scream out, to find someone to help her, but she couldn't work her mouth open. She tried to break the chains around her, but her arms felt like they were weighed down by tons of lead. Kicking out at the beings around her proved to be useless as well, her legs restrained in the same way as her arms.

Just as she was about to give up hope, a piercing howl broke through the barrier surrounding her, and she opened her eyes. The vision in front of her startled her. 'What's Sesshoumaru doing here? Did he come to… save me?' She thought, brows furrowed. She was about to call his name when she saw him collapse.

"Sessho…"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes groggily, finding himself back in his mansion.

"Sessho, get up!" A woman's voice rang through the halls.

He shook his head, rubbing his ears. 'I must be hearing things… I haven't been called by that name in-'

"Sessho! Get up right now young man!" The woman's voice had a threatening, yet playful tone to it. He could now smell the pleasant odor of sweet meat and fresh fruit floating down the hallway.

"I guess not…" He muttered, sitting up and looking around the room, his gaze coming to rest at a lump in the middle of the bed. 'no…' he thought, taking a closer look, then shaking his head violently, 'It can't be…'

There he was, a miniature version of himself, but one possessed by the gentle curiosity that was common in young children. He moved with the clumsy movements of a young boy, unlike the killing dance he had perfected at his current age. He was like a ghost, going unnoticed to his younger self as he stirred, smiling brightly at the sound of the woman's voice and the light flickering through his stained glass window.

"I'm coming mama!" He yelled while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He hopped out of the bed, and sniffed the air. "Mmm! It sure smells good!" He said happily, skipping out of the room, ear length silver hair swaying with the young boy's movement.

Sesshoumaru was glued in place, his face ashen, a ball of sickened fear in the pit of his stomach. 'This can't be happening… Not again… I can't go through this again…" He howled, a force springing up behind him and forcing him onwards out of the door. His fine muscular form shook, trying to resist the invisible force, but to no avail, his feet picked themselves up and moved forwards towards the kitchen. He had his eyes closed, but as he entered the room, they flew open, not allowing him a second to blink.

And there she was, his mother, the one most missed from his youth. Slender, yet curvaceous, anyone could tell why she was chosen as his fathers mate. She had a kind face, with gorgeous purple eyes and smoky silver hair. She smiled at her young son, who was jumping up and down, eager for breakfast.

"It smells so good, mama!" He said, his high pitched voice ringing through the room and making the woman's smile all the more brighter.

"I'm so glad you think so Sessho!" She said, guiding him to his seat and setting a full plate of food in front of him. Petting his head affectionately, she added, "Eat up, I'll go find your father."

Sesshoumaru, both of them, turned to watch her exit the kitchen, only one unknowing what would happen to her. The younger one was sitting by the table, happily munching away at the fresh fruit that his mother had prepared for him, sticky juices running down his chin and falling unheeded on his nightshirt.

A piercing shriek shattered the calm in the room, causing Sesshoumaru's eyes to bleed red as his younger self dropped his food onto the plate with a clatter. Scrambling up from his seat, he yelled, "Mama? Mama!" And ran out of the door, only to see pitch black.

Sesshoumaru felt nauseous, knowing what would lay behind that cloak of darkness, and fearing it as well. "Don't go…" He whispered, trying to get himself to turn back and just forget, but he couldn't hear a thing.

"Mama, are you alright?" He asked, eyes wide at the sight that lay before him. His mother lay still on the floor, eyes wide in horror and mouth gaped wide, still silently screaming. Crimson blood began to pool around her head where it cracked against the floor. Sesshoumaru watched, senses numbed, as he shook his mother, screaming, tears running down puffy red cheeks. His mother neither raised a hand to comfort her precious son, nor soothed him with a calming word, blood continued to run red through the wooden floor as her body grew stiff.

Inutaisho smelled the blood of his mate, heard the heartbreaking wails of his only son and rushed to the scene, watching Sesshoumaru shake his mother as tears soaked her dress and spattered onto her face. He swiftly fell to his knees, pushing his son aside as he grasped his love in his arms.

"What's happened here, Sesshoumaru? What's happened to your mother?" He growled, vision turning red, clutching her to his chest.

Sesshoumaru scooted back, pressing his back to the wall as his father questioned him, blood rage rising to a dangerous level. "Father…" He whispered, voice breaking and filled with fear, "Father please… I don't know what happened to mama, she just screamed and fell down, there was darkness around her, but that's all. Papa… Please… Please don't hurt me…"

Howling, Inutaisho swiped long claws at his son, who ducked down, covering his silver head with his arms. Jagged cuts formed along them, blood oozing and dripping onto the floor to mix with his mothers. "You didn't i do /i anything… u NOTHING /u ! Nothing to save her, your i mother /i … You're no son of mine…" He said, standing up and carrying his mother with him. Without a glance back, he stepped swiftly down the hall and flew off to bury his beloved wife.

Sesshoumaru longed, truly i longed /i to comfort the little boy screaming in physical and emotional pain, but he couldn't bring himself to. He was just a ghost to this boy, after all, and wouldn't make any difference in his pain. The pain he went through before, and was going through again was as tangible as the blood causing his feet to stick to the floor. He found himself howling with his other self, crouched on the floor, back arched and his claws ripping out his hair.

With one last final, "MAMA!" all went dark…

Kagome could feel the pain that the demon lord was going through. She watched him thrash and lash out at the inner demons that were plaguing him. She wanted to reach out to him, to offer him what strength she could, to banish his fears. 'I hardly know him… But if he came down here for me, I have to do something to help him!' She thought, and renewed her struggles against the chains around her.

Giving her all into one last push, she shattered the chains around her, and forced the shadows back. She quickly glided to where Sesshoumaru was laying, deathly still in the magma around them. She reached out a hand, shaking like a leaf, and placed it on his cheek, his skin surprisingly cool compared to their surroundings.

His eyes snapped open, and he grasped her arm in a death grip. "…Kagome?" He asked, loosening his grasp when she nodded.

"Are you alright, Sesshoumaru?" She asked in a subdued voice, the shock of him being down here because of her still lagging her mind.

"Hai, I'll be fine." He said, nodding, though the look in his eyes at the moment told her that he would not.

Looking around her, Kagome watched as the shadow's took form, molding themselves into a mockery of the human figure, black skin cracking and showing the red hot evil beneath. "I think that we'll have to take care of these guys first before we can go anywhere…"

Sesshoumaru just nodded, and turned his back to her. Back to back, they both prepared for attack. Two of the demons surged forwards, changing their shapes, becoming something else.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You wont hurt Rin will you?" The one in front of the demon lord said, grinning up at him.

He was at a loss, for though his mind knew that was in fact not Rin, his body couldn't move to harm it. Sesshoumaru growled in frustration as the dangerous being drew closer, but Kagome was having problems of her own.

"Mama!" Shippo's voice resounded through her entire body, shaking her to the core. "Mama, let's cuddle!" The shadow moved towards her slowly, swinging Shippo's tail and giving her the famous puppy eyes that cannot be ignored.

"Don't let them get to you!" Sesshoumaru spat out, reaching behind him to grip her hand in reassurance. "It's not really them…"

Nodding, Kagome said to the Shippo in front of her, "You're not my son; you're not to come any closer!"

Smiling, it took another step forward, holding out its arms, "But Mama, don't you like to cuddle?"

Tears struggled out of her eyes, only to evaporate instantly. Shaking her head violently, she said, "No… You're not to disgrace my son like this, not to make a mockery of him!"

An evil cackle resounded through the two of them, the miko and the youkai shuddering in response. "So be it. Our master shall be pleased when we're through with you."

All the shadow's surged forth at the moment, engulfing the companions. Kagome fought against the darkness, and spoke quickly to Sesshoumaru, who was having troubles of his own, "Hold on to me, ongai, don't let go!"

Not understanding, Sesshoumaru turned around and put his arms around her, shielding her back from the onslaught of evil. "Do whatever you need to do." Was all he said, and he shut his eyes.

The power was small at first, a flickering flame fighting against a hurricane. But soon it grew into a firestorm, sheltered by one of the most powerful forces on the planet. Kagome screamed, purifying energy spraying forth from her small frame, literally vaporizing the shadows around them, draining her completely.

Sesshoumaru found the energy to be refreshing, the slight tingling of her skin pleasant to the touch. He opened his eyes, surprised by the sudden lack of adversary's.

"Now," Kagome said, the light in her eyes fading, "It's up to you to get us home…"

The demon lord cradled her limp form in his arms, as he thought 'Home… Does she really have one? This small, delicate creature, of such immense power, has nothing… Once this is all over, I will have to thank her with a home of her own, it's the least I can do for her…' Thoughts such as these surprised him, though when it came down to it, they were a normal part of life, having been reawakened by Rin. Dealing with his newfound emotions was trying at the best of times, but it was necessary, since he wanted to show Rin just how much she meant to him, as a daughter. 'Rin, I'm coming, just hold on…'

End chapter

Some of you may be wondering, "Why can Kagome suddenly see?"

The answer is simple, she's not really in her body, and her physical form is the one that cannot see. It's actually her spirit, or soul, down in hell, and she can see perfectly with only that.

I know this is a little ooc for Sesshoumaru, but I think it's alright! Please tell me what you think!

Expect the next chapter out soon!

Albalannae


	7. Solace

Heeey, it's been a while! ;; sorry about the long wait, but I made sure to write a lot on this one! (I filled up virtually 20 pages of notebook paper) Please read and enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Solace

Taioset had long since given up hope that his companions would cool off, fretfully waiting for them to return to their bodies. His eyes were lidded, drowsily drooping closed as he sagged against the wall. He was almost asleep when one of his companions made a peculiar noise, a mixture between a groan and a yawn.

Sesshoumaru sat up, growling and shaking his head, holding a piece of wet silvery hair with a look of distaste written across his features. Wiping his brow free of sweat, he turned to Kagome, who was sitting up with a groan.

"Are you alright?" He asked gruffly, standing up and pulling her up after him.

She nodded, and whispered, "Hai, I'm alright…" She then sniffed at the air, her nose wrinkling comically at the sweaty odor that filled the room. "What about you, Sesshoumaru…? Will you… be alright?"

"Good that you found her." Taioset said before he could reply, though it looked as if he really didn't want to. "Don't mean to be rude, but you two smell."

Kagome smiled a small, sad smile, and forced a chuckle. "I agree." She said, nodding.

Sesshoumaru sighed a little, and replied to the comment, "I'll show you to the hot springs then."

Kagome made a face at that, shaking her head. "I think I speak for both of us when I say that I'm too warm to bathe in a hot spring. Is there a creek or stream around here to bathe in, we need to cool off."

'Should I take her_there_?' Sesshoumaru thought quickly. 'I go there to be alone… But… I believe she is trustworthy.' Sesshoumaru then nodded, and softly said, "Hai." And left the kitchens, leaving behind a confused Kagome and Taioset.

"It's nice to see you safe and sound, Kagome-sama." Taioset said, smiling and bowing to her.

"Don't do that!" She chided, smiling once more. She shook her head, pulling her hair away from where it was stuck to her flushed face. "If I have to go down there once again I might just have to kill something. I feel sorry for the poor souls who're stuck down there though, an eternity down there is an eternity too long."

Taioset nodded his agreement, but said sadly, "If I am to die though, I would be doomed to that kind of eternity…"

Kagome, sensing his sadness, said brightly, "Then I'll just have to make sure you don't die, won't I?"

Taioset smiled then, thinking 'It's nice to be cared about…', and was surprised when she hugged him, he gingerly patting her back in return. 'Humans are so…expressive… I wonder, were youkai ever like that?'

Sesshoumaru reentered the room just then, two fluffy towels in his arms as well as a glass jar of soft soap that faintly smelled of jasmine and rosemary. "Come, Kagome. I'll take you to the stream."

Kagome then smiled goodbye to Taioset, and stepped towards the demon lord, hand outstretched for something to hold on to. Her hand grasped his fluffy tail, softness almost tickling her closed palm.

"Get some rest, Taioset, you look worn out." Sesshoumaru then said at the doorway, nodding down the hallway. "Use whatever room you wish."

Taioset nodded and exited the kitchen after Kagome and Sesshoumaru, listening to their retreating steps and entering the first habitable room he came to. He fell onto the futon with a thud, blankets pillowing around him to settle beside his already sleeping form, forming a nest of sorts, in which he curled up unconsciously.

Kagome felt dry brush and powdery dirt beneath her feet. Time seemed to pass by quickly here, she could feel the late afternoon sunlight beat softly against her back. Her demon companion was silent, though she could feel the fresh misery wafting off of him in waves. Whatever happened to him in hell really struck something dark, something buried, within him. 'It's so strange… Just a few weeks ago, he was my enemy. And now… He's almost like my guide dog.' She almost giggled at the thought, sightless eyes crinkling in merriment of the vision only she could see. All of a sudden, the dry brush turned into lush grass, cool dew clinging to it. She could almost see the emerald green as it bent underneath her feet.

"We're here." Sesshoumaru said suddenly, taking a look at his own, and until now private, sanctuary. Golden eyes fell across a small stream, green moss covered boulders littering it, forming deep pools of crystal clear water. Silver fish flitted through it, as deep green plants grew from the silt covered bottom, creating a plush carpet that rivaled that of kings.

Kagome took in her surroundings as well. The merry babble of the stream rang through her head as the twitters of birds getting ready for the night ahead wound their way in and out of the music of nature. She could smell the earthy fragrance of water lilies, as well as the delicately small moon flowers that covered the bank.

"It's…_beautiful_ Sesshoumaru…" She whispered, giving him a small, contented smile.

Knowing that she sensed the beauty that is not seen, and that she appreciated it in a way that he could not fathom, he let out a small smile of his own, one he could share with someone who appreciated this place, _his place_, and nature in all her glory. Perhaps just as much as himself. "Come," He said, stepping forwards again, "I'll show you to where you can bathe."

To Kagome's surprise, he grasped her hand in his own, gently guiding her over slippery rocks. When they finally came to a stop, she was holding his hand with a white knuckled pair of her own, her legs shaking from having almost slipped too many times.

'Why… am I being so kind to her…?' Sesshoumaru wondered, searching his mind for an answer. 'Perhaps… it's because she reminds me so much of my mother… and little Rin… Oh Rin… what you must be going through now…'

He gruffly said, "I'll be near, in the next pool over. Just yell for me once you've finished. Use as much soap as you need." He then walked away, lost in his thoughts, leaving Kagome, nervously fiddling with the fastenings of her makeshift kimono.

'What am I kidding? He's no pervert, he wont look… I hope…' She thought to herself, and then grumbled, hastily taking it off.

She then stepped into the stream, biting back a stifled curse when the icy cold water lapped playfully at her feet. 'Even though this place is cloaked with a spell of spring, it doesn't take the winters chill from the water…' She thought bitterly.

Sesshoumaru slipped into the pool of his own, water flowing up and engulfing his body when he submerged totally. He listened for the scream he wanted to hear, but had to be satisfied with a curse, his dry humor having made him not warn her about the water. On him, however, the cold had almost no affect other than to further numb his already beaten mind and nerves. He closed his eyes, the scent of jasmine and rosemary interlaced with water lilies and moon flowers tempted his nose, and he readily inhaled it.

Soon enough, an aggravated murmur reached his sensitive ears, reminding him uncannily of his little Rin. Swiftly making up his mind, he rose silently out of the water and padded over to her small pool, stepping over his clothes as well as hers. He sunk down into it, the icy water once again closing around his lower body.

"Here, let me." He said, watching her stiffen at the sound of his voice.

"What… what are you doing?" She asked, covering herself with a blush, teeth chattering noisily.

"I'll wash your back." Was all he said, dipping clawed fingers into the jar of soap and pulling her closer with his other hand.

She stood stock still, hands covering her breasts and eyes screwed shut as her clawed companion soaped up her back, lightly massaging her tense muscles. She slowly relaxed, his soothing ministrations slowly yet surely loosening the knots in her back and shoulders. She sighed, almost sadly when he stopped, feeling his hands cup the icy water behind her and let it flow down her back.

'Her skin is so pale…' Sesshoumaru thought, beginning to wash her hair for her, hearing her sigh in deep contentment as he carefully lathered it up with that pleasant soft soap. 'She's strong too…' He observed, watching her feminine muscles ripple along her back as she slowly stretched.

"Did you often do this… for Rin?" She asked, tentative voice breaking through the silence that was firmly established between them.

"…Hai, every day…" He replied, clawed hands moving through her hair with deft ease, loosening the stubborn knots in her raven hair.

"It was never here though, was it?" She said, feeling him tense slightly.

"How… did you come to that conclusion…?" He asked, openly surprised that the human woman in front of him was so perceptive.

"I could feel it…" She began, nipping at her lip in an effort to put it to words. "This place is… i pristine /i … untouched in a way, by anyone other than you. I can feel u you /u everywhere here, Sesshoumaru." She breathed in deeply, just taking notice of another presence, from one who had not visited in many years. "There i is /i one other, though very faint. She must have been here a long time ago…"

Sesshoumaru sighed, having finished washing her hair, and turned from her, facing the bank and the lush forest around it. "My father… he gave this place to my mother when they were declared mates…" He began, running his fingers through his wet hair. "She loved it here… I was actually born here, many years ago. She gave it to me some time before she died…"

Kagome noted the sadness and regret in his voice, and she turned around. She could feel his long hair in the water, and she pushed it aside, taking some more of the soap in one of her hands and began to wash his own back, returning the favor he did for her.

"What was she like?" She asked, truly curious and wanting him to be able to open up with her. His past was an enigma, a Pandora's box that she desperately wanted to learn the contents of.

Sesshoumaru didn't visible stiffen, but contact such as this truly shocked him. No one before had ever had the gaul to touch his bare skin, with the exception of little Rin. However, those were only the occasional childish affections one would show to their parents. Her fingers were warm despite the chill of the water separating them, and they traced his muscles, leaving soapy trails of flame down his back. 'The last one… to i ever /i touch me… this closely… was her-my mother…' He thought, feeling himself relax under her touch. 'She could kill me within a single breath, this little creature of magic…' He thought, but wasn't worried, and smirked. 'She knows I could do the same thing to her… But why was she so bold as to do this?'

He found himself trusting her, and found that it was, in fact, a mutual feeling. He was somewhat relieved that she didn't fear him, though if none of this had happened to her, she would be the same annoying thorn in his side, the only worthy opponent within her small group of companions, excluding Inuyasha in his demon form.

"Why do you trust me so?" He asked, ignoring her question to have his own answered.

Kagome thought about that deeply, briefly pausing the movement of her hands and suppressing the aggravated groan when she wasn't answered. 'That is a good question… Why do I trust him?'

"Well…" She said, struggling for words. "You saved me from Hell… That counts for something, ne?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head and said softly, "Hai, I guess it does."

"Anyways," She said suddenly with a lighter tone, trying to lighten the mood, "If you haven't killed me by now, I guess that means you trust me too."

She resumed washing his back, and then moved on to his hair, almost missing his reluctant sounding reply. "Hai, I do…" She smiled then, though shocked that such an arrogant Lord could be changed into this.

She finished washing his hair in silence, reveling in the feel of the silver strands that practically pooled in the palms of her hands. She ran them up his back to his shoulders, pressing down so that she could rinse his hair easier.

He sank down into the cold water, biting back a purr as he felt her hands moving through his hair once again. 'If I didn't know better, I would think she was my mother…'

The strangest urge hit her then, and for once in her life she satisfied it. Tentatively, she wrapped her thin, pale arms around his back, resting them gently on his chest. "Sesshoumaru… May I be your… friend?" She asked, voice muffled slightly by his hair.

This time he did stiffen, feeling her cold chest press against his muscular back and small arms wrap around his bare chest. '…Friends…?' he wondered, 'Have I really had a true friend before, someone to confide in…? Jaken… well, he was more of a nuisance, loyal though he was… and little Rin… she's only a child, I can't bother her with the dreary thoughts that flow through my mind… Mother… I think she was the only friend I had, but now… would I still confide in her like I used to if she was still here… I do not believe so…'

"Why?" He asked, feeling her shift slightly as a rock slipped out from under one of her feet. "Tell me, little miko, why do you desire to be my friend?"

Smiling a knowing smile, perceptive as she was, Kagome answered, "We don't have anyone other than ourselves now. You can't run from your fears forever, you'll just destroy yourself in the process."

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his ears. She could pull things from him that he had tried so hard to erase, and was courageous enough to tell them to him. Perhaps… perhaps it wouldn't be that bad to let her… into his life…"

"It's not just you, it's me too…" She added quietly, her own thoughts drifting to her inner demons. She shuddered, holding back a few crystalline tears, though they still fought to escape. 'Inuyasha… Shippo, my son… Sango and Miroku… Oh Kami, I miss all of you!' She silently wailed, the tears breaking through and coursing down her cheeks.

'She really… must be hurting inside… just like me…' Sesshoumaru thought. 'I guess I could give this "friendship" thing a try…'

In the waning twilight, the demon lord loosed her hold around him. He slowly turned around, neither of them caring about their nakedness. She let her arms drop to her sides, silent tears flowing down her face to disappear in the crystalline depths of the pool surrounding them. Her cerulean eyes were closed, making the sight of her heart wrenchingly beautiful.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said, lifting her chin up, her eyes flickering open despite the fact she could not see the emotion openly displayed on his face. "It would be an honor… to be your friend…"

She gasped, tears never stopping. She felt warm, strong arms envelope her, pulling her close to his body, his warmth causing goose bumps to rise on her chilled flesh. Kagome reached around his back, tiny nails digging in as she finally let her sorrow loose.

And throughout her sobs, Sesshoumaru stood there with her, a clawed hand stroking her hair as emotions so long suppressed flickered upon his face. Little did she know, one lone tear slipped out of one of his golden eyes, wound its lonely trail down his perfect cheek, and joined the rest of hers in the dark water, to be washed away as if it was never there to begin with.

End Chapter Seven

Was it worth the wait? I know there were varying degree's of oocness for Sesshoumaru, but I wanted to give some bonding time between the two.

And for all you lemon lovers out there, I know you were just waiting for it :-P! Don't worry, the rating will go up in later chapters, but it's too soon for a lemon. There will be one, just be patient!

Once again, tell me how I did! Remember the three R's (Read, Rate and Review!)

Ja ne, and lots of love

Albalannae


	8. Midnight Raid

It'll be a while before the next chapter is out... enjoy this one though!

Chapter 8: Midnight Raid

She was walking through that fog again, that oppressingly dense mist, with the strange voices echoing all around. However, this time a friend was with her.

"Come on, Kagome!" Came Miroku's voice from her left, "She's gotta be around here somewhere!" A damp hand grasped her own, dragging her forward in a pace almost impossible with the fog pressing against them like a blanket.

Just like the last time, a bright light flashed in front of her eyes, and she found herself at the entrance to a village surrounded by wooden walls. It was small, and not one thing stirred as she and Miroku stepped inside, the quiet ringing in their ears.

Miroku grumbled as they walked slowly on, muttering, "She i has /i to be here somewhere…"

Kagome looked around, a slight breeze picking up her hair and causing curtains in doorways to sway back and forth. It was eerily peaceful, and Kagome felt her skin crawl with wary anticipation.

They walked the whole length of the village, not saying a word, and not seeing a living thing. Miroku shook his head stubbornly, "She b has /b to be here!"

Unaware of the dark figure stalking them from the rooftops, they turned back and decided to explore the houses.

"You take that one over there Miroku." Kagome said, pointing to a house beside the one they were standing in front of. When Miroku nodded, she stepped into the doorway, cool air caressing her face as she lifted the curtain to allow her entrance. Wooden floor shining without dust underneath her feet, she kicked off shoes she didn't remember putting on, and stepped further in. It was sparsely decorated, with a small kitchen off to the left when she came in. There was the sitting room, with small, soft cushions inviting her to sit and take a rest. She shook off that feeling, and walked down the small hallway off of the living room. It was dark, perfect to hide anyone who didn't want her there, and she shivered, feeling like she was watched.

Kagome looked around, trying to pierce the darkness with her gaze and find who could be watching her. Finding nothing, she turned once more and slid the door to the bedroom open, feet padding silently into the dim room. A low futon lay in the middle, crisp white sheets adorning it with a pale, hand-woven rug underneath. Light filtered into the room from a small paper window at the back of the room, a dark dragon painted on it to fall across the bed. There was a small closet on the right side of the room, and she walked over to it, easing it open.

She gasped, beautiful silk kimono's shining from within the small room. "How beautiful…" She whispered, eyes wide as she let a hand caress the soft fabric. She smiled, wondering if she would be able to fit into one.

With MirokU

'Dearest Sango… How I have missed you…' Miroku thought as he opened the door to the small house in front of him. It slid open easily, and he warily stepped into the shadowed front room. Little did he know the dark figure from the rooftops stalked closely after.

"Saaango?" He called, peering into the kitchen and dining area, the stillness and quietness of the room causing shivers to trace their icy fingers up and down his spine. He then shook his head, and wandered down the hallway near to the kitchen, hearing only the faint whisper of his socks on the smooth floor.

He stopped at the bedroom door, not-so-innocent images flashing through his mind as the lecherous grin he's famous for plastered itself on his face. Chuckling, he opened the door, and stepped over the threshold, walking across to the futon, images of Sango screaming in the throes of passion induced by him teasing their way across his mind.

He was just about to turn around when he felt cold steel upon his neck. He tried to look behind him, but such a movement brought pain, and he felt warm liquid flow from thin line of frigid metal threatening him.

"W-who's there…?" He whispered, a panicked sweat springing up from the pores on his body.

The person leaned forward, lips parting slightly to let words seep through, warm breath caressing the back of his neck, causing goose bumps to raise themselves upon his skin. "My name is none of your concern. However, it's mine to know what business you have here, intruder."

Miroku thought quickly, and brought both his hands up at once, elbowing the man behind him with his left while he pushed the blade kissing his neck away. He rolled away to the side of the room, and kicked off the wall, reaching, groping for his predator. Eyes widened as he saw the man straighten, and grin, disappearing into thin air.

The monk slid to a stop, casting his gaze around, seeing nothing, and hearing even less apart from his own rapid heartbeat and strained breathing. A draft of cool air fluttered his robes from behind, and he turned around to see the man standing there, grinning maliciously at him, his smile the only thing he could see. Almost as if he was moving in slow motion, Miroku watched the man kick off of the floor, spinning rapidly towards him, eyes widening at the unavoidable doom rushing towards him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow that would rip his spirit from it's existence in the dream world away.

"Kohaku! Just i what /i do you think you are doing!" Came a woman's voice, and heard the whistle of steel pass by his face, missing it by inches.

"But sis… I was-" he started to say, but was cut off as Miroku opened his eyes.

The woman of his dreams stood in the doorway, light framing her slight yet powerful figure; his angel of salvation. Eyes blazing in fury, Sango stared down her younger brother, sending him cowering into the corner.

"No buts, mister. I'm going to have to have a talk with you later about this. You. Better. Believe. It!" She said, venomous intentions dripping from every word.

"Sango…" Miroku croaked out as his voice began to work again.

She turned her gaze upon him, hard resin eyes softening to a soft amber as she whispered, "Miroku…"

Totally forgotten, Kohaku shook his head and tiptoed out of the room, shaking his head at his lovesick sister.

They met halfway, Sango jumping up and landing in his arms, crying from happiness. Smiling softly, Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in her comforting scent as he let tears of his own adorn her hair. Her arms tightened around his neck, pushing him to her in her happiness.

She drew back after a time, smiling brightly up at him through her tears, and whispered, "I missed you…"

The lecherous part of him banished to the corner of his mind, Miroku raised a trembling hand to her face, and wiped away her tears, smiling gently. "I missed you too… Sango…"

Without warning, she pushed his hand aside, raised her own to his face and crushed her lips to his, the heat of her longing and banished misery burning into his. His eyes went wide with surprise, but kissed her back tentatively, giving the soft lips what they were looking for. Not a hand strayed while they stood there, Sango's sweet mouth moving against his. He licked her lips teasingly, and she rose to the bait, opening them and letting her own surge forward to taste him.

After a few moments, Sango slowly drew away, smiling happily. "I've always wanted to do that." She confessed, blushing slightly.

"You have no idea…" Miroku said, grinning sheepishly at her in the waning light.

"I thought… you were gone… forever…" Sango said, tears springing up in her eyes once more.

"Shush, don't cry…" Miroku said, pulling her towards him, hands itching to venture lower. 'I can't do that!' He chided himself. 'I want to remember this fondly, no pain attached.'

"We're together again, no more tears ok?" He added, kissing her forehead.

"Hai, we are…" Sango said, and heaved a happy sigh, as if a tremendous weight was taken off of her shoulders.

"We should go find Kagome, she's been looking for you too." He said, drawing back slightly to watch Sango.

"What? Kagome's i here /i !" Sango said excitedly, but then her face became grave. "Did she…?"

Miroku shook his head quickly, saying, "She's not dead, she needs the Jewel. You still have your part don't you?"

Sango nodded, pulling a small chain of silver from underneath her shirt; upon it a glittering piece of the Shikon Jewel.

"Good, lets go and find her." Miroku said, taking Sango's hand, entwining his fingers with hers. He led her out of the house, the blood red sun twinkling at them. "She was in this house earlier…" He thought out loud, and was surprised when Sango ran ahead, opening the door with a bang, and ran inside.

She rushed through the house, eager to see her best friend. "Kagome?" She called, listening intently for a reply.

"…Sango? Is that you?" Came Kagome's voice from the back of the house.

Sango grinned, and ran back there at full speed, slipping with every step on the polished floor. "Kago-"

Kagome stood at the doorway, a kimono of deep sea blue adorning her, silver embroidery sparkling and lighting up her eyes. She smiled at her dearest friend, the corners of her eyes wrinkling in joy. "Sango-chan!"

"Kagome, you look beautiful!" Sango exclaimed, hugging her companion to her, feeling tears of joy flow down her face.

Kagome laughed, and held her out at arms length. "You look well, Sango-chan. I'm so glad we found you, Miroku's missed you a lot."

Sango blushed at this, and muttered, "Yea, he showed me…"

Kagome just chuckled, and looked down the hallway to see Miroku standing there, smiling at the both of them.

"I have something for you Kagome-chan." Sango said, and held out her hand, fist closed. Nodding, Kagome held out her own and watched as the piece of jewel fell into her palm, disappearing in a swirl of pink light.

Kagome smiled, and waved Miroku down the hall, and they all sat there for what seemed like hours, catching up on what's been happening and altogether enjoying each others presence. After a while Kohaku came back, and joined them after Sango gave him a gentle smile and a nod.

Sesshoumaru carried her back to his home, the sleeping miko shivering slightly in his arms. She curled up on herself and settled deeper into his embrace, smiling slightly. 'Why… is she smiling?' Sesshoumaru wondered, staring intently at her. 'Why is she so relaxed around me? Have I become so weak as to not intimidate humans any longer? Perhaps I made a mistake accepting her friendship…'

Entering his palace, the demon lord strode purposefully towards the closest room with a bed. 'Tonight… Tonight Rin will be free…' He made up his mind. 'I'll give Kagome a few more blessed hours of sleep, but then she'll help me get my Rin back.'

He tucked her loosely into the futon, watching her thin eyelids flutter and settle down again, revealing not the cerulean within. He turned to leave, breathing in deeply as to settle her scent deep within him.

He heard her stir behind him, a stifled yawn rising from her curled form, as well as the scent of new power. Confused, Sesshoumaru turned back, and his muscles tensed up with surprise. 'She's… she's twice as powerful as before! How is this possible…?' He padded back over to where she lay and accessed her closely with his keen vision. 'She doesn't look any different, but she's definitely become stronger… I must ask her about this later…'

Shaking his head, he left the room and headed towards the kitchen, the remnants of the barely eaten breakfast littered across the table and dirty pans piled in the wash basin. Having nothing better to do, he made quick work of this, scouring the dishes with precise movements. He then scooped out some rice from an open bag on another table. He nodded with satisfaction, finding no bugs infesting the cup, and threw it in a pot of water, and placed it on the stove, which he immediately lit.

An hour and a half later, Sesshoumaru entered the room where Kagome lay. In his hands were a bowl of rice as well as a bowl of fruit and another of steamed vegetables. The scent alone seemed to rouse her, her eyes flickering open with a smile and yawning widely as her stomach greeted the eagerly awaited food.

Sesshoumaru placed the bowls on the floor beside the bed, saying, "Eat up, we're leaving in half an hour."

Kagome cocked her head at him, reaching down for the bowls. Finding one, she asked, "Where are we going?" As she dug in, fresh fruit juice dribbling down her chin as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"To Naraku's. I'm getting Rin back tonight, and you will have your revenge. I'm going to get you your clothes for tonight, I'll be back in fifteen."

Kagome nodded and listened to him walk out of the room once more, finishing the fruit with a sigh and then starting on the rice, which disappeared almost instantly. She reached for the third and final bowl when Sesshoumaru reentered, and she heard the unmistakable swish of silk.

He waited patiently for her to finish the vegetables. Once she was done, she placed the bowls one on top of the other and put them gently down on the ground.

"So we're raiding Naraku's tonight?" Kagome asked, standing up and brushing off her hands and mouth.

"Hai, we are." He said, and held out the cloth bundle in his arms. "These are your garments. I'll wait outside until you've finished dressing."

"Ok, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, feeling for his hands and taking the soft bundle from his arms. "Before you leave though, can you tell me what it is?"

"It's a tight fitting black silk outfit. There is also a hair tie in there, I can help you with that if the need be. Please hurry, we leave at the peak of the new moon." He said quickly, striding purposefully out of the room, though Kagome could feel him hovering behind the closed door like a dog about to be set loose.

She pulled off the kosode wrapped around her, and set about dressing herself, feeling carefully for seams and sleeves to make sure she didn't try to put the pants on her head. 'This really i is /i tight fitting…' She grumbled to herself, thinking of how skanky she'd look if she could see herself. The smallest piece of fabric she assumed to be the hair tie.

Kagome pulled her hair up into a hasty yet tight bun as she exited the room, feeling Sesshoumaru immediately by her side. He was quivering with anticipation, anticipation of bloodshed and flesh rending pleasure that awaited him at Naraku's castle.

"Ready?" He asked, barely containing his blood lust, his eyes still betraying him.

Kagome nodded, and together they hurried out of his home, only to be met with Taioset once they got outside.

"Thinking about leaving me here?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru growled a little, still not trusting the one who rent his side to shreds.

Kagome, on the other hand, smiled at him and replied, "Of course not! We could use all the help we can get."

Taioset smiled a little, but still looked to Sesshoumaru for permission, not wanting to cause the demon lord to go over the edge.

Sesshoumaru just stared at him, and said quickly, "Just hurry." And took off through the forest.

Taioset took off after him, and Kagome soon after that, summoning the pure winds about herself, lifting her off the ground and carrying her off at a dizzying pace, locked onto Sesshoumaru's aura. A feeling of dread grew within her breast, and she sped onward, cold wind whipping her face and whirling around throughout her clothes.

"Father…" A small voice called to him, entwining its way in and out of his head until he cracked open an annoyed, crimson eye.

"What is it, Kanna?" Naraku asked, flexing his arms and sitting up.

"They're coming…" The pale girl whispered, stepping from the shadows, a small mirror held in front of her. An image of Sesshoumaru, blood rage evident in his eyes, and Kagome, sparkling winds swirling about her, rushed towards his castle. A shadow trailing them caught his eye, and focusing in on it he saw a demon from the south trailing them.

"How interesting that Sesshoumaru let the assassin live…" Naraku muttered to himself, shaking his head. "Kanna, leave me and alert Kagura. I must get ready to greet our guests. Wake up little Rin as well, her Sess-chan will want to see her."

Naraku smirked in pleasure as Kanna bowed her way out of his room, sliding the door silently shut behind her. "Kagome, I will soon teach you the very meaning of pain…"

"Sesshoumaru… We're close…" Kagome called out to him softly, projecting her voice so that the lord in front of her could catch the words in the rapid winds.

"Hush, woman. We have to be silent." Sesshoumaru called back to her in a feral growl. "We have to rescue Rin at all costs."

She nodded silently, speeding up and catching his tail in the palm of her hand and squeezing the fluff slightly in reassurance.

Another minute passed by, the air becoming steadily thicker with thick fog. Kagome could feel Taioset somewhere behind them, and the apprehension in her gut told her that Naraku's castle was somewhere ahead of them, and they were steadily growing closer.

Like in her dreams, they emerged into a pocket of clean air, though she could not see it Kagome knew that they were there; they had arrived at Naraku's castle…

"Tell us the way, Kagome. Only you have been here before." Sesshoumaru ordered quietly, placing a clawed hand on her shoulder.

Kagome nodded, gulping and wiping cold sweat from her brow. She took a hesitant step forward, and another, and another, her silent footfalls seeming to echo up the many steps leading to the gaping entrance. Sesshoumaru stepped in time with her, she felt his hand move slightly with every inch they walked, and she could feel Taioset right behind her.

A small wind picked up, and Kagome turned around quickly, almost sending Taioset toppling down the steep stairs. She sent her power out, and gasped as she felt a wall of pure miasma blocking their only exit. 'I guess there's no turning back now…' She thought, shaking her head and turned around, taking the last few steps at a run.

"There should be a lever on the right." She told Taioset, nodding in the general direction. "Pull it for me please."

The elegant doors creaked slowly open, and a small trickle of miasma started to flow down the steps. Each of them covering their noses, Kagome led the way inside, Sesshoumaru by her side and Taioset behind them both.

The doors closed slowly behind them, unnoticed until a loud click resounded from them, preventing any retreat whatsoever.

A soft whistle of metal hissed through the air, as well as the sound of muffled feet pounding on cobblestone.

"It's an ambush!" Kagome cried, ducking as a katana barely missed her neck. "Be careful!"

She drew her powers into her hands, lashing out at all who came within striking distance. Howls of agony echoed into the darkness, and she felt adrenaline begin to pump through her veins.

"Go, I'll keep them busy!" Came Taiosets voice from behind her.

Kagome was about to take off when she felt a clawed hand snake its way around her waist. "It'll be faster this way." Sesshoumaru said, and she felt her hair fly around behind her as they picked up speed.

The clashes of battle receding quickly behind them, the demon lord said quickly, "I will not be able to find my way through here without your help…"

Kagome called upon the memories of her escape, guiding Sesshoumaru through the winding corridors with quiet words and barely felt nudges. She could feel him shaking against her body, quivering from anticipation or apprehension, she could not tell. Screams from further within the castle were getting louder with each turn of the hallways.

The demon lord of the west stopped suddenly, turned towards the doorway from which the screams were emanating. "Rin…" He whispered, setting the miko in his arms down on the dark wood flooring. "I'm coming…"

He raised up a clawed hand, and threw open the door, his eyes turning blood red at the sight beheld to him.

The smell of fear and arousal permeated the room with their thick odors. Rin was there, tied down to the bed, writhing in pain from the many tiny cuts on her naked body. She was facing the opposite side of the room, so Sesshoumaru's arrival went unnoticed to her. Naraku, however, was a different story. Clad in only a pale cream towel, he grinned sadistically at the demon paralyzed in the doorway. Meeting his eyes, the hanyou bent down and pressed his tongue to Rin's inner thigh. He licked his way up her body, ending at the curve of an ear.

Whispering loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear as well, Naraku said maliciously, "Scream for your Sesshoumaru-sama." He bit down viciously at her neck, marking her as his own as he took away the most precious thing she had, her innocence.

End Chapter 8

Don't hurt meee….. ;-; I know I'm evil… This had to happen though, Sesshoumaru needs to be pushed past the edge of sanity for the next chapter. Sorry that it took so long to update, but hopefully, since it's summer break, the next one will be out soon!

Read, rate and review!

Ja

Albalannae


End file.
